Running Away
by artemisdevotee
Summary: This is basicly the story of Luke, Thalia, Annabeth and Grover running away to camp HalfBlood. Also has childhood stories. chap 5 UP! Make me happy...review!
1. Luke

Hey. My name is Luke. I'm fourteen years old, and I go to St. Judy's military Institute. Well I did, like, five months ago. But first off, pop quiz.

Was I called a Juvenile Delinquent by:

a) My mom

b) The principal

c) The ex principal

d) My teachers

e) That nosy lady who lives next door

Or

f) All of the above

Have I:

a) Considered Suicide

b) Considered running away

c) Never met my dad

d) Considered killing the nosy lady next door

e) Stolen something

Or

f) All of the above

If you answered "f" to both of the above questions, you're absolutely right, and by coincidence, those are my grades in math, science, everything. My life pretty much sucks; the only classes I'm not failing are English and P.E. My mom hates me, and supposedly I have a dad. Mom won't tell me more than that. At three thirty everyday I get home and it's always the same thing.

"How was school?"

"Great."

"Anything exciting happen?"

"No."

"Homework?"

"Yeah."

"Get in trouble again?"

"Sure."

"See any cute girls?"

"Whatever."

I ran upstairs, not like I was gonna do homework, I can't focus. I'm dyslexic, school isn't for me.

"Luke! Phone!" That's weird. No one ever calls me.

"Who is it?"

"Your teacher, Miss Edwards." Now, as far as I knew, I didn't have a teacher named Miss Edwards. I did have a teacher named Mr. Donner who I swore wasn't human. My mom pushed the phone into my face. I took it.

"Hello?"

"'Allo Mr. Anderson. Get your planner out. We have to talk about this." The lady who was talking had an obviously fake French accent. I walked back up to my room.

"What do you want?" I mumbled. A totally different voice answered me.

"Luke? Hello? You there? Are you listening??" I jumped, and hit my head on the doorway.

"Thalia! I completely forgot."

"Big surprise."

"Is Grover there?"

"Yeah, now get your bag and get out of the house."

"I'll try, but I swear, my mom has surveillance cameras on me."

"Why?"

"Long story." I decided to be mean and hang up on her. I threw an extra set of clothes in my gym bag, then tossed in my toothbrush, because I knew that my mom would track me down and kill me if I didn't bring it.

"So what's the deal?" My mom asked. I thought up a random excuse.

"Er…Teacher wants me to meet with her. Something about Social Studies essay being, quote: Not satisfactory." Now, that was true, my Social Studies essays were horrible, but I wasn't going to school, if you haven't figured that out. My mom gave me a weird look.

"Well, at least it's good that you're getting on track." I nodded and left. But not before taking a kitchen knife. Those things come in handy.


	2. Annabeth

He stood there in the doorway, glaring at me.

"I can't take care of a kid! My work is my life." He complained. I got really annoyed.

"She has to be raise by her mortal parent. George Washington was, Harry Houdini was, all of them were."

"I don't have time!" I raised myself as tall as I could go without the neighbors staring at me.

"Oh, you will have time Dr. Chase. I'll make sure of it." He sighed and slammed the door in my face.

"Jerk." I sneered back at him.

2 years later

Annabeth knocked the bowl of mush onto the floor and glared at her father. It was a glare that she had mastered by the age of one year, half 'I'm angry' and half 'You're stupid.' Her father's girlfriend smiled.

"Maybe we should stop trying to feed her. Has she talked yet?"

"Comprehensible speech? No." Dr. Chase frowned. The woman smiled. She sat in front of Annabeth.

"Goo." She said. Annabeth stared at her.

"Goo." Annabeth repeated.

"Ga."

"Ga."

"Goo goo ga ga."

"Blblbaabl."

"Oh forget it."

"Oh forget it."

"What the…?"

"What the…?"


	3. Thalia

I waited at the bus stop in the pouring rain near my school for around three hours before I guessed that Luke had forgotten. Grover suggested that I call him.

"Are you crazy? His mom will like, interrogate me."

"Pretend to be a teacher."

So I did. I pretended that I was a social studies teacher and I called Luke's house. By the time he got to the phone I was soaking wet and he gives me this like, emo voice. I mean seriously, if you plan to run away from home and you comb the school for someone who will help you not get killed on the way to wherever Grover was taking us, one might expect your cohort to remember what time to get out of the house. So anyway, at about 6:30 pm Luke showed up. He forgot to pack a raincoat. Either that or he packed one, but wasn't wearing it. Idiot. We set out that night. No one wanted to sleep, because we were too afraid that something would attack. Grover tried to make sense of the maps I'd taken from my mom's office. She usually never let me in there, but she was passed out on the couch again. Eventually we just picked a direction and stuck to it. I think we were just around Williamsburg when Luke pointed to something.

"What is that?" The thing was hiding in a bush, shivering a bit, and it was wet, grimy, and it didn't look like it was very comfortable. Luke started walking towards it, ignoring my protests that it might be something that wanted to kill us.

"What if it's armed?" I asked.

"It's probably hurt, and you're saying just leave it? No."

"Since when are you so sympathetic?"

"See. It _is_ hurt. It would have turned around or run away or something by now." Then the thing _did_ turn around. It put a knife to Luke's chest, as that was as high as it could reach.

"I am not an _it._" The thing, now revealed to be a small girl with blonde hair, said. Luke was shocked. I think he was also kind of embarrassed too. What fourteen year old boy wouldn't be embarrassed if he were held at knife-point by a first grade girl?

"Who are you?" I asked, irritated.

"I don't talk to strangers." She said matter-of-factly, then she looked at my ripped up punk clothes with disgust. "And you're pretty strange." She added, lowering her knife, which looked like some kind of old-fashioned army weapon. Luke spoke up.

"Hey, look, we're not trying to like, kidnap you or-" He stopped when she pressed her blade against his stomach

"Shut up, okay? Just shut up." She hissed. Luke nodded.

"Where did you get that knife?" I asked. She looked at it, as if she was surprised to see it there.

"This is not a knife, this is an 1898 Prussian bayonet used in World War I, and it's none of your business where I got it."

"Yes it is." I retorted.

"Why?" I looked at Luke.

"Because you're like, five, and you have a weapon." He said this as if he were saying 'You're an infamous serial killer, and you have a machine gun.'


	4. Shopping Mall Frenzy

Okay, I've been missing stuff, I know.

We're going back to our Characters' Early Childhoods. This time:

Annabeth!

Disclaimer: Dude. I own nothing. Except stuff like, my old dollhouse that I had when I was five. And I doubt Rick Riordan would want that.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I'd seen this guy running around before. He was probably around thirty, with blonde hair and brown eyes. I'd gone to a couple of his lectures at the University also. He was usually calm and logical, so I didn't really know what he was doing dashing around a crowded shopping center looking agitated.

"Sir? Dr. Chase, right?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yes, yes, but I'm just-"

"Is there a problem?" He heaved a sigh.

"Yes. I can't find my daughter. I've looked everywhere." Upon further investigation, I found that he'd looked in the Disney store, the small children's clothing stores. Convinced that he'd been a step behind his daughter, I led him to the stores that I thought a six-year-old girl would visit. Finally we came to the last store on the top floor of the mall:

Barnes and Noble Booksellers

I didn't think the slightest that Dr. Chase's little daughter Annabeth would be in that store, but Dr. Chase and I pushed through the doors anyway. I showed him where the children's books were kept, but there weren't any books on the floor, or even any that looked like they were hastily shelved. We decided to take drastic measures. After talking with the executive, we managed to get an announcement over the intercom.

"If anyone sees a young girl of around six years old answering to Annabeth with blonde hair, grey eyes, and wearing blue jeans and a red shirt, please contact information." Dr. Chase managed a smile at the announcement, but pointed out that him and his daughter were not on very good terms, so she probably wouldn't answer to anything.

After waiting for a while and nearly deciding that Dr. Chase should call the police, a cashier told us that a young man looking for books for his Sophomore English class has spotted a girl matching our description. We followed him up to the Literature section of the bookstore and there sat Annabeth Chase.

She was reading "The Essential Frankenstein" with a strange look on her face. I was sure it had nothing to do with the story, but more like she was trying to get the words on the page to focus. It looked as though she had been browsing for a while and bringing books back to the comfortable reading place, I glanced at the titles around her.

"Pride and Prejudice"

"Les Miserables"

"Dracula"

"The Case Book of Sherlock Holmes"

"The Complete Science fiction Treasury of H.G. Wells" Among others. Dr. Chase looked like he was trying very hard to remain calm.

"Annabeth? I've been looking all over for you. Did you hear the announcement over the PA system?"

"Mmmm."

"Are you listening to me?"

"Daddy, what does phraseology mean?"

"The use of language, but that's not the point. Why didn't you stay with me?"

"You were looking at models of World War II biplanes. Boooring."

"I might do a project on them someday." He insisted. His daughter shrugged.

"Whatever."

"I see you've picked out some reading materials."

"I tried to get 'The Picture of Dorian Grey' off the shelf, but I fell off the step ladder, and when I asked for help they gave me funny looks."

"Ah."

"'The Invisible Man' was really great. I tried to start 'Les Miserables,' but I only found the French version," She pointed to the book, "And the English version is on a shelf I can't reach." Dr. Chase pursed his lips.

"Alright. I'll get the Frankenstein for you, but next time, tell me where you're going."

"Sure dad."

"I'm serious." I saw Annabeth get a look on her face that reminded me eerily of my preteen niece.

"Fine. Next time I'll stay and look at the fascinating biplane models." She buried her nose back into the book, with that scowl still on her face.

"Why is she frowning?" I asked Dr. Chase.

"Either she's really mad, or she's just trying to keep the words in place. She has dyslexia."

"And she can still read 'Dracula?'" He nodded.

"The weirdest thing is, I've never done anything to speed her reading level this much."

"_Good God,"_ I thought,_ "Is this girl completely human?"_


	5. Christmas Pageant

This is a couple years before they meet Annabeth, which is why Luke doesn't know who she is in that chapter… Narrated by a no-name teacher and Luke. I'm working more on the childhood stories. KTHNXBYE

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I'd been the Christmas Pageant organizer for years. I'd seen plenty of kids wrapped up in bed sheets. Maybe someday I'd leave this Christian School and do something else.

But right now it was casting. There was a Goth-looking girl who looked like she would rather die than be anywhere near the theater. Next to her was a tall blonde boy who looked fidgety. I marked him down for a shepherd. If he wasn't so hyperactive I might have cast him as Joseph. As I made my way down the line I came to a huge clump of first-graders. I told them to line up, and then went through the line.

"Okay, so you can be chorus." I put on a happy voice and smiled at the first girl. She nodded slowly. Most of the kids got chorus. As I walked on I came to a tiny blonde girl.

"Honey? You're gonna be an angel," I said. The girl was perfect with her hair and she even looked sweet and angelical. "You know what an angel is? They have wings and fly around-"I started to explain.

"Lady. I know what an angel is. I'm not stupid." She said flatly. The kindergartener next to her started to cry at her tone. She turned to him. "Suck it in." She ordered.

"Disturbed child." Muttered the tall blonde boy. He laughed at his own joke, but then abruptly stopped.

If looks could kill, the little girl would have had him dead on the floor.

I separated the kids into their groups and gave them scripts.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

On the first dress rehearsal, it was a disaster. The scary little girl, Annabeth, lost it backstage and nearly strangled Luke, the fidgety guy. The gothic girl forgot her lines on stage and the lighting started to blow up spontaneously.

I had to call Annabeth's father, who told me, quite unworried, that she was always like that, and just to leave her alone.

I wanted to say something like, um…hello, your daughter just tried to choke someone almost twice her size…

But I didn't.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Luke**** POV**:

Girls are scary. Thalia is scary, the girl that likes me is scary, and the girl that tried to **kill** me is scary.

Conclusion: Girls are **scary**

(**And **some of them are psychotic.)

I didn't want to be in the Pageant, but my sister made me do it.

I hate my sister. I bet she's not even my real sister. She's even more proof that:

Girls are **scary**** evil**

So I was standing behind the wooden sheep at the theater, playing with the plastic swords, wrapped in the yards of fabric that was my costume. Then the scary girl came up to me.

"Stop that. You're gonna poke someone's eye out." She demanded. I smirked at her.

"Why would I listen to a shrimp like you?"

Wrong move. Abort mission!

She narrowed her eyes and jumped at me. Before I knew it she had her angel's halo around my neck and was pulling it tight.

Thalia thought it was hilarious. I hate her.

jk

Thalia realized this was serious when my breathing became weird. She came and pried the murderer off me.

In other news, Thalia blew the wiring in the theater. Fun.


End file.
